Comme un mirage
by lucyinthesky4
Summary: ONE SHOT cadeau de Noël 2009 à l'attention de Ayame, fan inconditionnelle de Sirius. En plein milieu d'une bataille au Département des Mystères, Sirius se trouve propulsé vingt ans dans le futur. Il fera de terribles découvertes, et une rencontre...


_**COMME UN MIRAGE**_

**One shot**

- Patmol, fais gaffe, derrière toi ! hurla James.

Sirius se baissa pour éviter un éclair de lumière rouge qui manifestement lui était destiné. Il répliqua en stupéfixant son adversaire puis courut vers le côté opposé de la salle où James et Marlene McKinnon combattaient un Mangemort à la carrure impressionnante.

Quelques jours auparavant, l'Ordre avait eu vent du projet des Mangemorts d'attaquer le Département des Mystères, théoriquement le lieu le plus impénétrable du Ministère, pour s'emparer de certains secrets qu'il détenait. C'était là que des sorciers extrêmement qualifiés travaillaient sur les mystères les plus profonds et les plus essentiels de la magie. Selon les informations obtenues par Dumbledore, certains de ces Langues-de-plomb étaient en réalité des espions à la solde de Voldemort. Si les Mangemorts s'emparaient du Ministère, la résistance serait sérieusement mise à mal. Le Ministère avait beau avoir des pratiques douteuses et condamnables, au moins s'opposait-il à Voldemort et ses sbires.

C'était dans la Salle des Planètes que la bataille s'était déclenchée. Mais les portes étaient nombreuses à cet étage, et volontairement disposées de manière à désorienter les visiteurs. Ainsi le petit groupe qui se trouvait encore dans cette pièce sombre on l'on étudiait les secrets de l'univers avait-il été séparé d'une dizaine d'autres membres de l'Ordre, qui devaient en ce moment affronter d'autres Mangemorts dans d'autres salles au nom étrange.

Avant que l'un de ceux qui accouraient vers elle eurent le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Marlene parvint à assommer le Mangemort en le projetant à l'aide d'un sortilège contre le mur, qui était orné d'une carte du ciel vu de l'hémisphère sud.

- C'était du gâteau ! commenta Sirius au bout de quelques instants, en reprenant son souffle.

- Nous étions six contre trois, et les trois en questions étaient passablement crétins, rappela Maugrey.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous gâches toujours le plaisir ? ironisa James.

Un étrange phénomène se produisit alors : Sirius vit d'abord Peter perdre l'équilibre et s'écrouler lentement sur le sol. Il s'apprêtait à s'esclaffer avant de s'apercevoir qu'il tenait lui aussi difficilement sur ses jambes.

- Ce doit être du brouillard anti-gravité, gronda Maugrey en tentant de se maintenir debout. Je n'ai pas eu affaire à ça depuis ma formation d'Auror.

- Il y a un certain temps, donc, répondit James avec un sourire en coin.

Il s'appuyait contre une représentation de Neptune pour ne pas perdre à son tour l'équilibre.

- Allons-y, il faut retrouver les autres ! lança Marlene en leur faisant signe de la suivre vers la sortie.

- Avec ces satanées portes qui changent sans cesse, ça va être difficile, nota Remus qui brossait sa veste pour en expulser quelques volutes de poussière.

Tous avançaient à tâtons, tels des astronautes, ces Moldus en scaphandre que Sirius avait vu l'année précédente sur la télévision des parents de Lily.

- Il faut aussi ramener les corps de ces sous-fifres, nota Maugrey en indiquant d'un geste indifférent de la main les trois Mangemorts immobilisés. On ne voudrait pas qu'ils échappent à Azkaban.

C'est alors que le Mangemort qui venait d'être assommé fit un geste particulièrement agile compte tenu de sa carrure. En une fraction de seconde, il reprit conscience, se saisit de sa baguette et la pointa en un geste rageur dans la direction de James qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche…

Non, pas James, surtout pas James… Son fils allait bientôt naître. Lily l'attendait à la maison. Tout mais pas ça ! Sirius jeta un sort au Mangemort corpulent et celui-ci fut projeté quelques mètres en arrière contre une maquette géante de Saturne. Les anneaux de la planète lui tombèrent autour des épaules et il se débattit avec rage.

Ils avaient baissé leur garde un petit instant, et les conséquences avaient manqué d'être…

- En voilà d'autres !

Une voix retentit de l'autre côté de la pièce et Sirius vit à son grand effarement un groupe de Mangemorts entrer en trombe, qui résistèrent assez bien au brouillard anti-gravité. Ils avaient dû s'y préparer intensivement avant l'attaque…

- Sortez, sortez, ils sont en surnombre !

Sirius avait espéré se battre mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Voldemort avait brillamment rassemblé ses troupes. Il se dirigea vers une sortie tandis que derrière lui commençaient à voler des éclairs de lumière.

Peter et Remus l'avaient suivi. Ils sortirent tous les trois dans le couloir gris et froid.

- Vite, ils nous ont suivis, prenons n'importe quelle porte ! lança Sirius en claquant fermement celle de la Salle des Planètes derrière lui comme s'il espérait l'empêcher ainsi de se rouvrir pour laisser entrevoir les visages masqués de Mangemorts à leur trousse.

Remuis choisit au hasard l'une des portes - elles étaient de toute façon toutes identiques - et emboita le pas à ses deux amis. Sirius accourut, sortit de sa poche son précieux canif et fit pivoter la poignet.

- Où sont James et les autres ? s'inquiéta Peter.

- Il sont sortis par l'arrière de la salle, répondit Sirius, absolument pas certain de ce qu'il affirmait mais ne préférant pas y penser, tandis qu'ils entraient dans une nouvelle salle.

Elle était immense et remplie d'une lueur éclatante qui dansait comme des reflets de diamants. On aurait dit une grande bibliothèque, avec ses étagères disposées le long des murs et ses tables alignées qui invitaient à la concentration. Elle semblait vide. Seul détail qui jurait avec l'ensemble : la présence, absolument partout, d'horloges qui cliquetaient sans interruption. Tandis qu'il avançait dans la pièce, suivi de près par Remus et Peter, en jetant des regards inquiets derrière son épaule, Sirius découvrit la plus large collection de montres qu'il ait jamais vu. Il y en avait de toutes sortes : de vieilles horloges de grand-mère, des montres à gousset, des réveils-matins… Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était que les horloges n'étaient pas réglées entre elles : le tac des unes répondaient au tic des autres dans un insupportable brouhaha. Sirius porta la main à son front avec une grimace de douleur. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Dumbledore leur avait expliqué en long et en large ce qu'il savait de la disposition des différentes salles du Département des Mystères…

- On doit être dans la Salle du Temps ! s'exclama Peter d'une voix qui trahissait son angoisse.

- Bien vu, Queudver, on n'avait pas deviné ! ironisa Sirius en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le presser d'avancer plus vite.

Remus, Peter et Sirius avançaient de plus en plus rapidement dans les allées étroites au milieu des horloges qui martelaient le passage du temps. Laquelle indiquait la bonne heure ? Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que les combats avaient commencé ?

- Je crois que j'entends du bruit, signala Remus avec un coup d'œil furtif derrière eux.

- On avance, on avance ! leur intima Sirius avec force en faisant de grands gestes vers la lueur qu'ils commençaient à distinguer de l'autre côté de la salle.

Bientôt, ils virent plus nettement l'origine de cette lueur : une grande cloche de cristal étincelante dans laquelle semblaient circuler des vents infinis. À côté, une immense armoire semblait remplie à rabord de sabliers de toutes tailles.

Sirius ne songea pas à s'interroger sur le sens de ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'était pas le moment. D'ailleurs, il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et dont il commençait à douter de l'existence :

- Là, la porte ! s'écria Peter en se ruant vers la sortie.

Mais il fut stoppé net par un jet de lumière bleu qui s'abattit sur son dos. Il fut projeter au sol d'une manière extrêmement violente. Sirius poussa un râle de fureur et se retourna tandis que Remus hurlait « Protego ! ».

Ils étaient deux Mangemorts à avoir pénétré dans la Salle du Temps.

- _Expelliarmus_ ! lança Sirius et la baguette du plus grand des deux hommes vola à travers la pièce pour venir s'exploser contre une immense horloge d'époque.

Sirius jeta un regard vers le corps inanimé de son ami et s'apprêta à le tenter de le ramener à la conscience. Mais il se trouva pris de cours par un nouveau sort qu'il reçut en pleine poitrine. Il fut alors propulsé en arrière et s'effondra dans la grande armoire dont le verre se fendit. Quelques morceaux lui tombèrent dessus, puis une masse informe d'objets solides s'écroula sur lui. Il tendit les mains pour se sortir de ce chaos.

Soudain, le monde autour de lui se mit à tournoyer. Il eut l'impression d'être projeté vers l'arrière dans un univers désormais dénué de toute consistance solide. Il tenta de se débattre mais ne sentait pas même son propre corps.

Puis il retrouva un sol dur et froid en chutant brutalement sur le dos.

- Aaah…

Sirius poussa un râle de douleur en tentant de se relever avec difficulté. Sa vue s'était brouillée. Il chercha instinctivement sa baguette en tâtonnant çà et là. La salle lui parut soudain étrangement calme, bien que les horloges n'aient pas cessé leur entêtant cliquetis. Quelque chose semblait avoir changé dans l'atmosphère de la pièce, quelque chose de l'ordre de l'indicible. Un état d'esprit, peut-être…

L'état d'esprit d'une pièce, mais mon vieux tu délires ! Mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Il était misérablement assis par terre, pourquoi personne, ami ou ennemi, ne faisait-il un geste en sa direction ?  
Enfin Sirius commença à distinguer à nouveau ce qui l'entourait. Il repéra les tables, les milliers d'horloges, la grande cloche de cristal…

Puis, il sentit qu'il tenait quelque chose dans la main : un sablier relativement massif, l'un de ceux, probablement, qui s'était abattu sur lui quelques instants auparavant. Il le fourra avec difficulté dans la grande poche intérieure de sa veste.

Sirius se releva tant bien que mal, l'épaule douloureuse et l'esprit engourdi. Deux hommes marchaient vers lui à grands pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous êtes nouveau ? demanda l'un d'eux, un grand sorcier en robe bleu marine.

- Euh… j'ai du me tromper d'étage, répondit Sirius.

Il était encore un peu sonné et avait des difficultés à reprendre ses esprits. Ce qu'il fallait faire très vite, étant donné les circonstances. Il était certainement toujours en danger de mort. Comme la grande majorité du temps depuis la fin de ses études à Poudlard, ceci dit… L'homme fronça les sourcils.

- Eh, mais vous êtes blessé ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Sirius porta la main à son visage et sentit des brûlures sur sa peau.

- De plus, je vois mal comment vous auriez pu vous tromper d'étage, le Département des Mystères est au dernier niveau, insista le second homme, un petit chauve d'une cinquantaine d'années.

Il était donc bien dans le Département des Mystères… Sirius était de plus en plus perplexe. Certes, le Département portait bien son nom et comme l'avait annoncé Dumbledore en préambule de leur expédition, pouvait réserver bien des surprises. Mais tout de même… Était-il possible que la salle ait déclenché une sorte de transplanage involontaire ? L'avait-elle propulsé dans un autre espace-temps ? Une réalité parrallèle ? Les hypothèses les plus folles traversaient l'esprit de Sirius tandis que les deux employés du Ministère le regardaient toujours fixement. Après tout, il se trouvait bien dans la Salle du Temps…

- Les mesures de sécurité ont certes été assouplies depuis quelques mois, mais ça me parait tout de même louche, fit le petit sorcier à lunettes en se frottant le menton. Vous allez me suivre, jeune homme.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, répondit ce dernier, je vais retrouver moi-même le chemin.

- Votre chemin vers où ?

- Le département des… euh, blessures magiques ?

Sirius baissa les yeux vers ses mains d'où perlaient quelques gouttes de sang. Il remonta ses manches pour les couvrir.

- Vous êtes délirant, jeune homme, on n'est pas à Sainte Mangouste ici ! Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda l'homme chauve.

Sirius ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à ces hommes. Ils pouvaient très bien être des espions de Voldemort. L'une des choses qu'il avait appris très prématurément, c'était à se méfier des gens. Il hésita un instant puis lâcha au hasard :

- Noah… Noah Shingleton.

C'était le nom d'un ancien camarade de Poudlard. Sirius n'était pas certain d'avoir été bien inspiré et espéra que les deux hommes n'allaient pas avoir l'idée de vérifier les âneries qu'il leur assénait…

- Vous allez nous attendre là, dit le plus grand des deux sorciers sur un ton autoritaire. Votre apparition me parait très étrange.

Sirius eut le vague sentiment que les deux hommes étaient de sombres abrutis. Ils l'étaient en tout cas s'ils pensaient qu'il allait rester là à les attendre, alors qu'il ne savait rien d'eux et de leurs intentions.

Sirius se leva et arrangea son apparence avec sa baguette qui avait miraculeusement fait le voyage à l'intérieur de sa manche. Un des nombreux exemples de bon réflexe appris avec l'Ordre ! Sirius quitta le plus discrètement possible la Salle du temps. Il songea un temps à se changer en Patmol, mais l'idée de se retrouver nu dans une version alternative du Ministère de la magie une fois retourné à sa forme humaine, l'en dissuada.

Sirius suivit le plus discrètement possible quelques employés du ministère vers l'ascenseur qui menait hors du Ministère de la magie. Une fois sorti au quatrième étage, qui s'avéra être celui du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, il tenta de trouver des informations pour comprendre dans quelle situation invraisemblable il s'était encore fourré. Il mit la main sur un exemplaire de la _Gazette du sorcier_, et s'assit sur un banc disposé le long d'un couloir. Tiens, elle avait changé de présentation ? Il n'avait pas eu le temps de la consulter ce matin, le Patronus de Maugrey l'ayant réveillé à l'aube. À la une, fait étrange, aucune mention de Voldemort ou de ses victimes. Simplement la photo d'un group de rock et un titre : _« Le nouvel album des Bizarr'Sisters sort aujourd'hui »_. Les Bizarr'Sisters… Jamais entendu parler. Puis ses yeux se portèrent sur la date du jour.

Le 16 décembre 2000 ? C'était une blague ou quoi ? Un de ces numéros d'anticipation que la presse se plaisait à publier en période de fêtes ? Dans ce cas, la _Gazette_ était bien optimiste de penser que dans vingt ans, les seules préoccupations du monde sorcier seraient la sortie de l'album d'un groupe de rock au nom crétin, la troisième victoire d'affilée des Canons de Chudley - tout bonnement impossible ! songea Sirius - ou la réédition posthume de l'Histoire de la magie de Bathilda Tourdesac. Ah, tout de même, les Mangemorts étaient mentionnés : _« Demain débute le procès de quatre anciens partisans de Lord Voldemort »_. Si c'était réellement un numéro d'anticipation, c'était de très mauvais goût.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sirius aboutit à la conclusion que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'il se trouvait réellement le 16 décembre 2000. Venant de la Salle du temps, cela paraissait d'une logique implacable. Et ce sablier ne pouvait être autre qu'un Retourneur de temps… L'information, terrible et évidente, laissa Sirius pantois.

- Et vous, là ! Shingleton !

Sirius leva les yeux pour voir les deux hommes qui l'avaient quitté quelques minutes auparavant accourir vers lui à grand cri.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ? On vous avez dit de nous attendre là-bas ! lança le grand.

- Vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher, peut-être ? renchérit le petit.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, répondit Sirius le plus calmement possible.

- Vous étiez dans le quartier le plus sécurisé du Ministère, vous devez nous en expliquer les raisons ! continua le grand sorcier en haussant la voix afin d'user du peu d'autorité qu'il possédait.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Une voix féminine était intervenue. Derrière l'épaule du petit chauve, Sirius en distingua la source. C'était une fille assez jeune, avec des cheveux bruns épais et en bataille et une voix aigüe.

- Miss Granger ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux hommes. Ce garçon se trouvait dans la Salle du temps, au Département des Mystères, sans autorisation.

- Dans la Salle du temps ? Qui est-ce ? demanda la fille sur un ton désormais empreint de curiosité, en jetant un regard en biais à Sirius.

- Il dit s'appeler Noah Shingleton, répondit le grand, mais je ne crois pas…

- Je peux m'en occuper si vous le souhaitez, M. Stebbins.

- Euh… d'accord, répondit le Stebbins en question.

Les deux hommes se retirèrent en saluant la fille très poliment.

- Suivez-moi, lui fit-elle d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Sirius estima qu'elle était inoffensive et la suivit tout en jetant des regards autour de lui afin de comprendre comment se sortir de cette situation. Il fallait qu'il se serve du sablier pour retourner en arrière, mais il ne savait comment s'y prendre.

Les couloirs étaient décorés de guirlande rouges et vertes. Nous étions donc à la période de Noël ? Ce saut dans le temps était totalement incohérent. Les haut-parleurs du Ministère crachotaient un vieux standard sorcier de Noël, Rudolf l'hippogriffe au nez rouge… « Certaines choses ne changent pas », tenta de se rassurer Sirius.

- Et sinon, vous êtes qui ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

- Je suis Hermione Granger, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire poli.

Sirius hocha la tête.

- Et… euh, vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

Elle eut l'air surpris.

- Je travaille au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques.

- Vraiment ? Vous êtes un peu jeune pour ça, non ?

- J'ai la responsabilité d'écrire une loi sur les traitements infligés aux elfes de maison, alors la réponse est non, je ne suis pas trop jeune pour ça, répliqua-t-elle, visiblement exaspérée par les remarques de Sirius.

- Désolé, ma jolie, je ne voulais pas vous vexer.

Hermione sembla vouloir rétorquer quelque chose mais elle se ravisa. Sirius continua à faire la conversation.

- Alors pour les elfes de maison, vous allez autorisez leur décapitation, j'espère ? plaisanta-t-il en pensant à Kreattur, l'elfe de la famille Black, un être particulièrement détestable, laid et aigri.

- Vous n'êtes pas drôle du tout, c'est avec ce genre de langage que l'on favorise l'inimitié entre les hommes et les créatures magiques…

La voix d'Hermione s'était faite moins puissante et son pas moins alerte. Elle s'interrompit pour jeter un regard incrédule à Sirius. Elle ressemblait maintenant à une première de la classe sur le point de saisir la solution d'un très difficile problème.

- Vous ne vous appelez pas vraiment Noah Shingleton, si ?

- Euh… non, admit Sirius. Comment vous avez deviné ?

- Noah Shingleton est un ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Vous auriez pu choisir votre pseudonyme de façon plus intelligente.

- Pourquoi, l'Ordre du Phénix est ultra célèbre ici ?

« Ou maintenant, plutôt ». Hermione sourcilla. Elle interrompit sa marche et ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur un bureau particulièrement bien ordonné.

- L'Ordre du Phénix a participé activement à la lutte pour la chute de Voldemort ! répondit-elle, une légère pointe de fierté dans la voix.

- La chute de Voldemort ?

Sirius allait de surprise en surprise, il se sentait partagé entre la perplexité, la consternation et la joie d'entendre une telle nouvelle. Il s'assit sur une chaise qu'Hermione lui indiquait.

- D'où venez-vous ? demanda Hermione, apparemment surprise de sa réaction.

« J'ai du faire une gaffe, là », songea-t-il. Puis il décida de lui raconter sa situation. Oh, pas grand-chose, mais simplement assez pour qu'elle l'aide à rentrer à son époque. Après tout, une fille de son âge qui détenait déjà de hautes responsabilités au Ministère était certainement assez douée pour le sortir de là. Enfin, peut-être… Il lui raconta qu'il était tombé dans l'armoire au Retourneur de temps et qu'il s'était retrouvé vingt ans plus tard par erreur.

Une expression horrifiée apparut sur le visage d'Hermione qui porta la main à sa bouche.

- Sirius… murmura-t-elle après quelques longues secondes.

L'intéressé la regarda sans pouvoir répondre.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Sirius, c'est vous ?

- Comment est-ce que vous savez ?

- Je… vous avez vécu il y a vingt ans, non ? J'ai entendu parler de vous.

- Je suis connu, à votre époque ? s'enthousiasma-t-il. Pas si étonnant que ça finalement, étant donné mes nombreux atouts, ajouta-t-il dans une tentative pour faire sourire Hermione qui arborait toujours son air effaré.

Ils se turent tous les deux pendant ce qui parut une éternité à Sirius. Il eut enfin une idée brillante :

- Amenez-moi à Dumbledore !

Hermione soupira.

- Dumbledore… n'est plus là.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas si surprenant. Après tout, même à l'époque d'où il venait, Dumbledore n'était pas tout jeune. Mais imaginer un monde dont son ancien directeur serait absent lui faisait une drôle d'impression.

- Ah. Bon.

- Mais… attendez. Vous étiez au Département des Mystères quand le voyage dans le temps a commencé ?

Sirius hésita. De toute façon, la réponse était évidente.

- Ouais.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment n'importe quel Retourneur de temps peut envoyer quelqu'un vingt ans dans le futur… marmonna Hermione presque pour elle-même.

Au bout d'une minute, elle releva la tête.

- Je connais bien Simmons, qui travaille au Département des Mystères. Je crois que lui est plutôt assigné à la Salle aux cerveaux, mais je vais me renseigner auprès de lui. Ça ne devrait pas être compliqué de me fournir un nouveau Retourneur de temps.

- Ah bon ? Vous êtes quoi, la reine d'Écosse ?

- J'ai un peu d'influence, ici, à cause de… mon histoire, répondit simplement Hermione. D'ordinaire, je n'aime pas beaucoup en faire usage, mais votre…

- Ce n'est pas la peine, en fait, l'interrompit Sirus en se frappant la tête.

Quel idiot ! Il sortit le Retourneur de temps de sa veste et le posa sur le bureau d'Hermione.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu le dire avant ? s'agaça-t-elle.

Elle observa le Retourneur pendant quelques minutes, se parlant à elle-même tout bas. Sirius la regarda faire mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

- Je vais me renseigner, dit-elle enfin en se levant. Je descende au Département des Mystères. Ne vous échappez pas.

Sirius hocha la tête. Elle sortit de la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle. Sirius ne put se retenir de fouiller, au moins du regard, autour de lui. Au mur, il vit une photo d'un jeune homme roux, puis une autre d'une jeune fille également rousse que tenait par les épaules un garçon à lunettes qui ressemblait tellement à James… Puis toute une série d'articles punaisés, qui concernaient pour la plupart les elfes de maison, selon toute vraisemblance la passion d'Hermione, ou mentionnaient les procès en cours de plusieurs criminels de guerre.

Décidant qu'il serait au moins instructif de regarder à quoi ressemblait le monde sorcier de l'an 2000, Sirius entreprit de parcourir les archives de journaux d'Hermione. Une photo en couverture du Chicaneur, attira son attention. C'était le même garçon que sur la photo accrochée au mur… Harry Potter. Potter… Evidemment. Et le titre ? _Harry Potter dit toute la vérité sur Sirius Black_. Sirius ouvrit fébrilement le journal de Xenophilius Lovegood…

**...**

Hermione entra en trombe dans son bureau, mais déchanta vite quand elle trouva Sirius prostré, la tête dans les mains, froissant frénétiquement les pages du Chicaneur.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Oh non… gémit Hermione.

Elle s'immobilisa, incapable de dire un mot.

- Et vous comptiez m'en parler quand ? lui lança-t-il avec amertume. Avant ou après m'avoir renvoyé là-bas ?

Il roula le journal en boule et le jeta de toutes ses forces contre le sol.

- Et puis d'abord, comment puis-je être certain que c'est vraiment mon futur, ici, et pas un univers parallèle ou je ne sais quoi ?

- C'est la seule explication possible, argua Hermione.

- Comment voulez-vous que je crois une seconde à ces balivernes ?

- C'est vraiment ce qui s'est passé… Je suis… je suis désolée.

- Je pourrai… essayer de changer le cours des événements alors ! s'écria soudain Sirius.

Il éprouva à cette pensée un immense soulagement, vite atténué par Hermione qui semblait souffrir de plus en plus de dire ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Le voyage dans le temps ne fonctionne pas comme cela. Il n'y a qu'un temps. On ne peut pas le modifier, croyez-moi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, vous connaissez ? ragea-t-il.

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

Sirius ne réalisa pas réellement ce qu'il se passait quand Hermione le fit descendre au Département des Mystères, le tirant par le bras pour le faire avancer. Elle lui indiqua le fonctionnement normal d'un Retourneur de temps et lui expliqua ce qui allait se passer à son retour.

- Vous devriez revenir un peu plus tard, vous échapperiez à la bataille…

Sirius réagit enfin :

- Tu rigoles ? Tous mes amis sont en danger de mort, et moi je débarque quelques heures après pour constater les dégâts ? Pas question, il faut me renvoyer au moment exact où je suis parti.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir être précise à ce point. Vous êtes incapable de me dire à quelle heure précisément vous avez renversé l'armoire des Retourneurs de temps.

- Excuse-moi, dans le feu de l'action je n'ai pas pensé à regarder ma montre ! C'était l'après-midi du 23 juin 1980, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire…

Hermione posa une main sur son épaule et prit une longue inspiration :

- Tu ne changeras ce qu'il s'est passé, Sirius, tout ce qui est arrivé arrivera quand même. Même ta venue ici a toujours existé. On ne change pas le cours du temps, crois-moi.

- On dirait que tu sais de quoi tu parles.

- Dans ce cas précis, oui… répondit-elle doucement.

- Mais si je sais ce qu'il en est, je vais tout faire pour l'arrêter, quitte à mourir. Et si je meurs, le cours du temps aura changé, non ? Dans tous les cas, quelque chose sera différent.

- Je… je ne sais pas. J'espère avoir tort, tu sais.

- Mais tu n'as jamais tort, je me trompe ?

Hermione ne répondit pas.

- Il n'empêche, je vais essayer, continua Sirius.

Il se saisit du Retourneur de temps. Il regarda une dernière fois Hermione et lui dit :

- J'espère vraiment que ta réalité ne sera pas la mienne.

Il reçut un coup au cœur quand il prononça cette phrase en apparence cruelle.

- Merci pour tout, ajouta-t-il.

- À plus tard, Sirius, fit-elle pour toute réponse.

Il actionna le Retourneur et fut projeté en 1980 dans la Salle du temps, désormais vide mais aux décors à moitié détruit. Il entendit un homme vociférer un ordre qu'il ne comprit pas, puis une porte claquer violemment. Quelqu'un était là, qui se relevait laborieusement.

Sirius réalisa avec difficulté ce qu'il se passait. C'était Peter… Peter, qui allait être responsable de la mort de James et Lily… Était-ce possible ? Dans un accès de dépit et dans l'espoir, également, de se voir contredit, il regarda son ami, son frère, son collègue Maraudeur dans les yeux et lui lança :

- Peter, sale traitre !

L'horreur se peignit alors sur le visage de Peter, qui jeta un regard alarmé derrière lui. Il fit un pas en arrière et manqua perdre l'équilibre. Avant que Sirius ait eu le temps de réagir, cependant, il sortit fébrilement mais prestement sa baguette et s'écria, un rictus de dégout sur le visage :

- _Oubliettes_ !

**...**

- Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé… répéta Sirius pour la millième fois.

Il était assis sur son lit de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, entouré de ses amis. Dans les lits voisins, plusieurs autres membres de l'Ordre, également amochés par les combats. Plusieurs Mangemorts avaient été appréhendés mais rien qui n'ait réellement fait du mal à Voldemort…

- Désolé, mec, je n'ai pas vraiment vu ce qui s'est passé. J'ai réussi à semer les Mangemorts, ensuite Peter et toi êtes sortis quelques minutes après. Vous vous êtes tous les deux évanouis, apparemment…

- Évanoui, n'importe quoi ! maugréa Sirius.

Il se sentait de plus en plus perplexe. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu quelque chose d'important, et de l'avoir immédiatement oublié. Et cela s'estompait à une vitesse folle, comme un mirage…

- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses étranges, là-bas, tu sais, fit observer James en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Marlene a le bras couvert de marques faites, apparemment, par des cerveaux qui se sont jetés sur elles. C'est du délire ! Et Janis est persuadée qu'elle a entendu des voix dans une espèce de salle glauque avec un rideau au milieu.

Sirius ne revoyait que des bribes de leur incursion au Ministère. La Salle des planètes, ça, oui, mais ensuite… Des horloges anciennes, des sabliers, une explosion de verre… Il eut l'impression de s'être trouvé dans un bureau avec une femme, mais cela lui paraissait plus ou moins impossible. Il devait confondre avec son rêve érotique de la veille.

- Allez, Sirius, ça va aller, fit Lily de sa voix si rassurante et chaleureuse. Tu es juste désorienté. Comme tout le monde ici, d'ailleurs.

Sirius lui sourit péniblement et porta son regard sur son ventre désormais impressionnant.

- C'est Harry que vous avez choisi finalement, non ?

- Oui ! Comment tu le sais ? demanda Lily avec un sourire amusé.

- Je sais pas, je l'ai senti.


End file.
